


As You Wish

by Josephine_221B



Series: The Sherlolly Alphabet [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: As you wish, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Eurus, Mentioned Irene Adler, Movie Reference, The Princess Bride - Freeform, after tfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_221B/pseuds/Josephine_221B
Summary: After watching The Princess Bride with her friends, she makes a comment at work to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Sherlock did her one better with a comment of his own.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> First work of out alphabet!
> 
> A - As You Wish

"Anybody want a peanut?" Mary said loudly over the noise of the TV as the giant said the same thing. Mary, Molly, and Meena were all slung about Molly's flat watching The Princess Bride.

Molly hadn't anticipated company tonight, but was pleased when Mary and Meena showed up with a bottle of wine each. Meena had just broken up with her man, and Mary decided the best way to cure it was to have a girls night. It was Mary who brought forth the amazing idea to watch a comedic, romantic, and action-based classic amongst the movie world. Each woman had seen it multiple times, but it hadn't stopped the bundles of fun they had watching Buttercup and Westley's story play out. 

Molly playfully threw a piece of popcorn in Mary's direction and she swiftly tried to catch in her mouth. Meena dove in front and clasped the kernel with her teeth and a grin. 

They exploded in a room full of giggles and laughter. 

"Is this a slumber party?" Meena asks as she sips her red wine, eyes on the telly though asking a question.

"Oh, say it's a slumber party! I haven't had one in ages!" Mary gave Molly such a sweet and saddening look that she sheepishly agreed despite having work the next day. 

The three sank deeper into their seats as though it was their sanctuary. Molly was on her chair while Meena and Mary were on the settee. During the fight scene not long after, the three heard a small bell. Molly smiled as her Toby came into the room, and she called for him to join her. 

"Haha!" Meena smirked in contempt as the cat choose her, and Molly made a comment about the cat fur she'd have littered across her legs. 

The night wore on a few more hours until the lights dimmed and the only thing that was on the telly was reruns of I Love Lucy. Molly wasn't complaining, it was one of her favorite episodes where Lucy had a dream in a musical in the world of Scotland. Meena had transferred to the floor with a purring Toby in her lap.

"Truth or dare?" Mary said, taking a gentle sip from her almost empty glass. 

"Are we in primary school?" Molly retorted, adjusting her pillow. 

"I pick Truth," Meena said from her spot, letting her head rest against the settee.

"How's Liam?" 

"A twat!" Meena snarked angrily, "terrible snot was he. Only good for one thing, snogging, everything after was mediocre at best."

They all giggled and Molly was quick to ask another question, "who's been the best?" 

"No, no, you've got to answer that Molly before I do." Meena said back.

Molly put her thumb in her mouth, biting gently on the nail. Her tipsy brain allowed her to slip a little more information than she wished. "Real life or fantasy?"

That caught Mary's interest, who leaned forward. "Both."

"Sherlock, he's got a mind palace right? I can't imagine he doesn't have some useful information stored," Molly murmured, letting her finger along the length of the stem of the glass. She blushed and the girls giggled with her about it. 

"Yeah, I bet Sherlock's a virgin!" Meena mentioned, "he's an unlikable sod."

"Who has the mind of Aristotle and the body of England's hottest man," Molly pointed out.

"John's the best shagger. He knows just what to do with me to completely ruin me. By God, I'm surprised more girls aren't after him. I'll shoot 'em," it was a joke but they all knew Mary could do it if she required so. 

Molly bit back another comment about Sherlock, not wanting to drag herself down another rabbit hole. Was he a virgin? If he wasn't, who had he engaged in sexual activities with? Did he even find an interest in women?

Molly knew that even if he fancied women, she was the one. Sherlock needed a sharp mind, quick witted and bold. Irene Adler had been the most perfect match of yet and after that Christmas, Molly knew her getting Sherlock did not exist. He wanted confidence, not mousiness. 

She groaned internally, since when had he become so complicated? She then remembered there had never been a time of ease with Sherlock. But it seemed after Eurus, things had gotten more complicated. Molly picked at the skin of her lips as she always did when nervous, wondering where his head was at.

...

Molly was elbows deep, literally, into Suzanne Barbers and had no intention of stopping now. She had been the most interesting murder victim as of late and she knew Sherlock wouldn't come bounding in.

"Hello Molly," Sherlock offered a gentle smile to her as he swung through the doors. John followed, nodding his head in acknowledgment of Molly being there. Her assistant looked at both Sherlock and John warily, but she waved her off and told her to take an early lunch break. If Sherlock was to embarrass her, at least not in front of her coworkers. 

"Hello Sherlock, come to see Suzanne Barbers then? She's right here, pull up a chair," she instructed both of them to sit on the opposing side of the slab so she could still do her work as Sherlock raddled off theories. 

"How long she's been dead?" John asked as he situated himself.

"She's not all dead, she's mostly dead," Molly giggled to herself as she made the quiet comment. If Sherlock heard, he made no effort to make his own comment about it. John didn't seem to hear nor care. 

"Ten minutes, she'd been dead ten minutes when her daughter found her," Sherlock answered, showing his phone to John.

"Is that the crime scene? May I see?" Molly asked, hands still in the body of Mrs. Barbers. She was trying to carefully remove the left lung, the one that had been punctured to supposedly prevent screams. After see the corpse, she already had her suspicions the lung had been punctured after death and the blood spattered on the body had not been Suzanne's. Her theory had been proven not entirely false when Sherlock came round the table and showed her the photo he had snagged. The blood patterns would be nothing like that. If it were to spatter as the blood indicated, that means the wound would have had to enter from the front of the body. But the wound was from the back, where the blood would trickle slightly but not spatter much. Maybe a little with proper force, but that would be a good chunk on the killer than the victim. She voiced as much to Sherlock, who not only agreed but showed the difference in knives. Who would bring two knives to a crime scene? A knife shows rage, but it's highly implausible to suggest the persons rage sprang about two knives. That could mean two killers, but Sherlock pointed out how the stabbing was the same in each point. Same angle with the same force, if they were different people it wouldn't be so identical.

John's phone began to ring, something about Rosie no doubt, and he left with quiet apologies to the both of them.

Sherlock slid some latex gloves of his own on, going to another clean slab and preparing his sampling kit. Molly knew he was sampling the blood, so she moved the corpse on its side to let him sample the dried bits on her back. Her body was still very new so she hadn't been properly cleaned. He then took samples from inside her and put it into a separate Petri dish. 

Sherlock was across from her, but near the tray with her tools. After a few more minutes of collecting data, Molly began to prepare the body for her sewing.

"Sherlock, can you pass me the needle and thread?"

"As you wish."

Molly froze, darting her eyes to meet Sherlock's. His big blue ones, so vast and deep in depth stared towards her. She saw his confidence in his answer and the flirt of his pupil, wondering if she was the only one to see such emotion in the human eye. Sherlock might seem as a terrible flirt using words, but his eyes rarely looked at her like this. Only two times before, when he requested her assistance in the Reichenbach Fall and when she'd evaluated him before Culverton Smith. He'd made some crass jokes and flirted about her with those dashingly handsome features. She only knew he might be serious when she looked into his eyes, like bubblegum sweets. It made the current situation far worse for her.

"S-Sherlock?" Molly gasped as he handed her the needle and thread as instructed by her. 

"Yes?" He responded in an innocent voice, but Sherlock Holmes was never innocent. 

She wanted to test her luck, see if he was playing Westley as she suspected or if it had been happenstance. Molly slowly peeled off her latex gloves, tying them together and avoiding their juices. "Throw this away for me."

With a beautiful smile and a shy face, he took the gloves from her. "As you wish."

Oh, he had seen this movie. She'd have to tease him later, but now she wanted to know how far he'd go. 

"Sherlock, come here."

He came round the table until he was inches from her. His lips parted to say the words again, but Molly placed a finger on them. 

"Kiss me." 

"As you wish."

His lips crashed into hers and Molly thought she could hear the angels singing. Their symphony crashed through the morgue, vibrating violins and thrashing cellos. It thwarted in a strong high in a beautiful display of each classical instrument at its highest point when his arms curled around her. Their tongues gently encountered each other and the ballad continued, low and deep like the groan Molly was shocked to hear from herself. His lips went from hers to her jawline, kissing along it with fiery pepper kisses. It began to tense, strings pulling violently against their bows as her fingers engaged themselves into those soft locks. She'd wanted to touch it forever and it felt just as good as it looked. She had an arm round his neck and another round his waist, keeping that lean body against hers. 

A gasp and a moan as the loud crash of the song struck her! It's roaring climax overwhelming her senses even though she hadn't experience one of her own. His lips found her sweet spot on her neck and she held to him closely. If not she might have fell. 

The song quieted, leaving only the desperate breaths of Sherlock and Molly. He placed his forehead on hers and gave her a small smile.

"Do that again, my place at six o'clock. I intend for every wish of mine to be carried out." Molly obstructed Sherlock.

"As you wish," he gently removed himself from her and left with a snarky smirk and pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is slightly dramatic but Sherlock is dramatic and I’m dramatic. If you don’t like the way this was written in terms of the kiss, just let me know and I’ll do what I can to avoid similar descriptions. 
> 
> Thanks to all who took the time to read this :)


End file.
